


My World

by Dophne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve saves the day, he always knows what to say, mild panic attack, press conference jitters, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Tony is freaking out about the press conference that will publicize his new relationship with Captain America. As for Steve...well he knows exactly how to diffuse the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is based off a Facebook post I saw a few days ago and had this scene in my head. 
> 
> It's just a one-shot fluff. It's my first time writing fluff so hopefully it works out?
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love to read what people have to say!

“I can't do this!” Tony backed away from the door. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. He never really professed his love for another person so publicly before. Sure, he was in a few serious relationships, so few he could count them with one hand, but it was never a true national spectacle before. Not like this. Because Tony was dating the Captain America. How was he to tell the world that he loved the man and even though he knew Steve could do better he seems to like him back.

  
“Calm down Tony,” Steve wrapped his large arms around Tony’s waist pulling the smaller man against his broad chest.

  
“Calm down? You calm down Rogers!” Tony shrieked as he wiggled in his lover’s arms.

  
Steve just chuckled, “I'm not the one freaking out. Plus, you know how to work the crowd better than anyone I know. You are, after all, a genius? Or am I mistaking you for Reeds?”

  
Tony turned around and punched Rogers in the arm with a glare. He hissed in slight pain at the impact knowing that it hurt him more than it hurt Steve. “I don't understand why we have to have a press conference to talk about our love life.”

  
“Because I am dating the world’s _richest playboy_ and you are dating a _national treasure_.” Steve smirked.

  
“You didn't!” Tony just giggled. Steve always knew how to lighten the mood. Steve was his passion, his fire and his home. Tony did not need any of it as long as he had Steve.

  
“Come on sweetheart, I'm not going to let my best fella flounder. You just look a’ me if the urge to run becomes too great,” Steve soothed.

  
“Why don't you shout it to the world that you love me, huh?” Tony pushed Steve away blushing like a schoolgirl. He felt his cheeks continue to warm up making him even more embarrassed. He just can't figure out why he was freaking out like this. These kind of talks were his forte. The team always relied on him to do this all the time! But this time...this time it was different. This was about him, about _them_. He barely could wrap his own mind around the fact that his heart’s dream had come true let alone explain it to the world.

  
Steve just chuckled again pulling Tony back against him. He pressed their bodies close together forcing Tony to dip his head back to look at Steve in the eye. They were so close that Tony could feel Steve all around him and it was suffocatingly good. Tony watched Steve dip his head towards his left ear and whispered, “I love Tony Stark.”

  
“Why did you just do that?” Tony blushed with a pout. He half meant his comment. He wanted Steve to shout it to the world to prove to them that Steve loved him just as much as he loved Steve.

  
“Well darling, that's easy to answer,” Steve pressed their foreheads together looking straight into Tony’s eyes. So close, in fact, Tony could see the small green spots in the blue of his eyes.

  
“Out with it already!” Tony demanded, puffing out his cheeks for further effect.

  
Steve smiled widely, “because you are my world Tony.”

  
Tony gasped, “you...I...how am I supposed to respond to that?”

  
“An ‘I love you too’ would suffice,” Steve chuckled.

  
“Yeah?” Tony whispered.

  
“Yeah,” Steve answered.

  
“You're up in ten minutes!” Pepper called breaking the moment but it didn't matter because at the moment, Tony felt like he could face the sun singlehandedly and win.

  
He truly felt like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
